


A slice of hope

by L0EYKING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0EYKING/pseuds/L0EYKING
Summary: Lara is Sehun's best friend. They are practically like a family. She has zero feelings for boys, but without her knowing, she has fallen for Chanyeol, Sehun's brother.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol & You, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^ this story's gonna be a bit angsty and fluffy bear with me

The bell rang as it's time to go home. 'Finally,' I muttered. It's the first day as a junior in my high school. Oh Sehun, my best friend immediately packed his books and waited for me at the door. 

It had been 9 years since we became friends and I truly appreciated our friendship since he was the only one who understood me the best. 

To be honest, I actually don't have girl friends because I don't know how to be one. Even if I tried, I ended up being so rough and careless, resulting the girls to stay away from me. I grew up with 2 brothers and that didn't help. That's why I don't even have feelings for boys because I know how burdensome they are. In fact, I find blending in with the boys easier than blending in with the girls. Of course, my mom had done so many things to try to change me, but what can I do? I just can't! 

'Ouch!' I rubbed my sore head, and found Sehun smiling goofily beside me. I only realised I was daydreaming.  
'Let's go home, dummy!'  
I took my bag and chased after him.

We walked home together everyday, since the journey took only 15 minutes and Sehun's house is just located next to mine. We bid farewell and I promised to come over to his house after lunch for homework. 

I ate my lunch with my mom and went to my room. My room is actually facing Sehun's brother's room, Chanyeol. I changed my attire and landed on my comfy bed. I was about to sleep when I heard a knock on my window. I know it's Chanyeol, throwing a rock to my window, but I ignored it. My sleep was continuously disturbed by Chanyeol and I was absolutely annoyed. 'How the hell did he have a lot of rocks though?!' I sat up and looked at him. I mouthed 'What the hell do you want?!' 

He grinned, and mouthed 'Nothing,'. I was furious as I took my pillow and threw it to the window. MY OWN WINDOW. I must have gone nuts, because I'll have to pick it up myself and it didn't even affect him. I got up from the bed and retrieved it, while eyeing him. He laughed and closed his curtains. 'I swear he's going to regret doing this to me,' I muttered under my own breath. 

I went to Sehun's house as promised. I screamed, 'LARA IS HOME!!'. I don't even bother to knock the door, because the whole family is used to me barging into their house and acting like it's my own house. I even had fights with Sehun's brother before, so they are practically like my own family. Sehun was already working on his homework, humming on some jams. I went straight to Chanyeol's room and barged into it. He was sleeping soundly on his bed. 'Perfect,' I said. I approached his bed, and slapped his forehead, hard.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have been pretending to be asleep, because the moment I turned around to make a run, he caught me by the hair. I felt a shot of pain through my scalp and screamed, 'LET ME GO, IT HURTS, YOU STUPID JERK!!!' He did what I said immediately, causing me to tumble forwards on my knees. I knew he did this on purpose, because he left the room saying sorry, but in the most annoying way. 

'Whatever. Guys are jerks, I can't help them anymore,' I went to Sehun to do my homework, but I saw Chanyeol sitting on my usual seat, next to Sehun. 'Mr. Park Chanyeol, I highly recommend you to let me sit here,' I approached him with a smile. He totally ignored me, so he left me with no choice. I pushed the chair sideways, as he plopped down on the floor, right on his butt. 'I've tried being nice,' I lifted my hand to his face, as a sign of 'Talk to my hand'. He looked at me with a sympathetic expression, and took the seat in front of me. 'What's with the face?', I asked. After taking a deep, long breath, he said, 'This is why you don't have a boyfriend, and I am feeling really sorry for you. No one should ever be that lonely', as he wiped imaginary tears from his eyelids. 'WHAT?!' I feel like hitting and punching and kicking this man, but I can't do that, so my last option is to throw my pencil case right on his face. 

Sehun rolled his eyes, and said 'Could you guys just stop getting on each other's nerves just for one day?' 

As if on cue, we both answered, 'Impossible,' as we continued working on our homework.


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally the day I've been looking forward to, for the whole year. We had this annual match of video game, Sehun, Chanyeol, my brother, Baekhyun and I. We would be camping at Sehun and Chanyeol's house all night, snacking on unlimited pizzas and junk foods. This year, it's Chanyeol and my turn to spend on the foods. 

As usual, I barged into Chanyeol's room, 'HEY DUMBASS!' He stuttered for a while, but continued playing his computer games, and didn't even bother to spend a split second to glance at me. 'COME ON! WE HAVE TO BUY FOOD FOR TONIGHT! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DIE OF STARVATION, DON'T YOU?', I shouted. He gave me his side-eyes and said, 'Says who?'. 

I tried to maintain my composure and reminded myself that boys are a pain in the ass, and I don't need to waste any of my energy on them. 'Yea, but I don't wanna waste your precious time cleaning up my dead, rotten body, though.', I said while gritting my teeth. He looked at me with a shocking expression. 'OH MY GOD. YOU ARE A GENIUS. OF COURSE I DON'T! But are you sure you're okay? This is the first time I heard something accurate and thoughtful coming out of your mouth,'. He grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the room before I can punch him in his obnoxious face. 

I calmed myself down, and got out of the house to reach his car. I was opening the car door when he slammed onto the pedals. The car moved forward, with full speed, leaving me a few meters behind. 'HEY why aren't you getting into the car?', he asked while laughing. THIS IS IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I ran to the car grinning, and took the passenger seat. He was about to start driving when I grabbed onto his red hair. 'HEY IT HURTSSS!!!', he screamed.   
'SAY SORRY!'   
'WHAT? NO WAY'  
I tightened my grip more, as he screamed louder.   
'WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU SAYING SORRY'  
'OKAY SORRY LARA! SORRY!'  
I loosened my grip, but I heard him mumbling, 'Gosh, you're so mean,'   
'WHAT?!' I threatened to tighten my grip.   
'NOTHING, YOU'RE SUCH AN ANGEL!!'   
I finally let go of his hair and sat back.   
'Okay, you can start driving now, my peasant,'


	4. Chapter 4

'Lara, play some jams on the radio,' Without hesitation, I connected my phone with the car radio and started to pick out some songs. Believe me, as much as I hated Chanyeol, when it comes to sense of music, it's as if we share the same soul. We shared our playlist all the time, and this time, I shared mine.   
'Chanyeol, I discovered a new artist! She's dope! Wanna hear it?'   
'Yeah, sure!!'  
I excitedly played the song Let You Love Me by Louissa Wendorff.   
When the song ended, we had already arrived at the pizza shop. Before hopping out, I asked, 'What do you think?'  
He made a disgusted face, and honestly, I felt betrayed. This is the first time he judged my taste in music. 

I was cracking my fingers and balling them into a fist when he flicked my head. 

The disgusted face had now turned into a big toothy grin as he said, 'I LOVE IT!', I had now realised that he was just teasing just now. 

I also realised that was the first time, feeling disappointed because of a boy. I had NEVER expected anything from boys before. NEVER. What ever. Must have been because of my period though. 

We got out of the car, as we tried to decide on who's going to pay what. Finally, after a few minutes of arguments, we decided to play rock-paper-scissors, the winner's gonna pay for the junk foods which are cheaper and the loser's gonna pay for the pizza. I don't really care, because one way or another, he's gonna pay for the pizza, since I don't even bring enough money.

1..2...3... 

I held out scissors, and Chanyeol held out a rock. Shit, Chanyeol's winning. Guess I'll have to come clean before things get worse. 'Um hey Yeol, wanna hear something funny? I brought enough money only for the junk foods,' I said, without any trace of being guilty. I only use Yeol to address him when I wanna ask him for favours. I even emphasised my non-guiltiness by playing with my nails. Chanyeol looked at me with a boring face. At this rate, he must have been devastated because of me. Oh well. 

'Why the hell did you agreed to play rock-paper-scissors though?', he hissed. Without even giving me a chance to think of lame excuses, he said, 'What ever, I've expected this,' as he pulled out a few notes from his wallet and left to order pizzas at the counter. Well, luck's on my side this time, as I smiled as a symbol of victory.


	5. Chapter 5

The next stop is the grocery store. I had made a long list of things to buy, so it only took 30 minutes for us to grab everything on the list. As I went to the cashier to queue, Chanyeol asked me to pay first, since he's going to the toilet. I agreed and finally, it's my turn to pay. 'The total is 90 dollars, please.', the cashier told me. I must have heard her wrong. 'I am sorry? 90 dollars?!' My voice came out a pitch higher than usual. I felt like my eyes could have popped out of my eye sockets. I looked into my purse and saw only 70 dollars. 

I scratched my scalp and think of a way. The customers behind me had gone berserk, because I was holding in the line. I asked for the receipt and scanned it, as I noticed something odd. I didn't remember grabbing any belgian chocolate worth of 20 DOLLARS? That's when it hit me, it's Chanyeol's. It must have been him, that's why he left me! I acted unbothered and tried to think of initiatives. 

At first, I thought of dropping out the chocolate, but I remembered it's Sehun's favourite and yes, I have to admit, I would like to eat it too. I tried my luck by looking for any extra notes in my sling bag. Luckily, I had 10 dollars in my emergency pocket and a bunch of coins. I counted the coins to 10 dollars and handed them to the cashier. The cashier must have been mad, because when I said thank you, she didn't even glance at me. Well, who wouldn't. 

After exiting the grocery store, I found Chanyeol in the car park, smiling from ear to ear. I swear i would have pulled out his front teeth, if it weren't for the pizza incident earlier.   
'You should have seen your ugly anxious face at the counter just now,'  
'Shut up, you would have been dead right now if it weren't for the pizza earlier,'


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol had always been the ultimate winner for these whole 6 years, ever since we established the first annual match. I had been practicing everyday to beat him to it, but failed everytime. This time, I have a good feeling that I am winning. 

It's a battle of the siblings, Sehun teaming up with Chanyeol, and me, teaming up with Baekhyun. That is the first stage. For the second stage, two players with the most scores will have 1 match, opposing each other. The appointed winner can ask for a favour from each of the losers. 

Ever since the last 6 years, I had been asked to clean his horrible bedroom, wash his stinky bathroom and even do his homework for a month, I guess he's really that dumb, because I am sure I did a bunch of mistakes, since we are two years apart, and his teacher didn't even notice anything?!! 

Finally at 10.00 pm sharp, we started the first match. It was kinda intense, with us trying hard to gain the most points. Baekhyun was actually not really good with games, but he joined anyways. He said he wanted to spend 'quality time' with his sister. Yeah, right. I am sure he's just finding an excuse to leave the house. And because of this 'quality time' he wanted to spend with me, our team always lose. Usually for the final stage, it's either Sehun vs. Chanyeol, or me vs. Chanyeol. 

This time as usual, our team lose. 'You're bringing your own team down, Baek,' Chanyeol teased Baekhyun, resulting with a pillow thrown right onto Chanyeol's face. 'HAHAHAHA,' I can't contain my laughter, as I high-fived my brother. 'Why are they even our friends?' Chanyeol asked Sehun. 'I know right, we must have done something really bad in our past lives, Chanyeol,' they sighed. 'HEY OH SEHUN, HOW COULD YOU TAKE SIDES WITH YOUR BROTHER?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!' as I kicked him in the stomach playfully. Maybe not that playfully, because Sehun was holding his stomach, as if in pain, while shouting, 'THIS IS EXACTLY WHY! Why am I so unlucky?,'. 'Hehe sorry, no can do. Maybe you just have to accept that you're born with it, buddy,' I comforted him as I patted him on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

'Sehun, let's close our eyes and bet on who's gonna win, either you or me,'  
'HEY, why don't you think I'll win?!' Baekhyun defended himself as he punched my forearm.  
'It hurts, stupid,' as I ignored his dumb question. Even Sehun's giving him an 'Are you serious?' look. 'Yeah sure, even if I know I'll win. The loser shall treat the winner to lunch everyday next week,' Sehun said. As much as I like it, since we rarely have lunch together, and when he's not around, I have to hangout with my other friends who I am not very keen of, I'll have to act cool, 'Does that mean I have to have lunch with you?', I replied as I made a disgusted face. He rolled his eyes and threatened to take back his offer. 'Okay okay fine, let's do that'

'HEY jerk,' I called out to Chanyeol, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol both looked at me. Haha this is funny. Must have been because I call both of them jerks all the time. 'HAHA, OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE ADMITTING IT YOURSELVES!!', I laughed for a good minute with Sehun while fist bumped him between breaths. 

After a few deep breaths, I even forgot what to say to Chanyeol. 'Hey Sehun, why did I call him?' I turned to him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at me unbelievably. 'What a joke,' I heard Chanyeol mumbling under his breath. 'Hey, I heard that,' 'It was meant to be heard,' he retorted. Sehun immediately answered me, before our bantering gets worse. 'It's about the bet, crazy'. 'Oh yea, Sehun and I are going to close our eyes, so on the count of three, you tell us who's the winner between us, okay?' 'Yea okay, I'll just give a sign to the winner,' 'What sign? OK what ever,'

1.....2......3...... 

I felt someone's arm around my waist, lifting me. My eyes shot open, it's Chanyeol. He's lifting me on his shoulder effortlessly, 'Yeah, you win this time!! But you'll definitely lose in the second round!!' He said between smiles. 'HEY PUT ME DOWN, PERV' He put me on the sofa beside him, saying 'As if, oh my god do you really think I'll fall for you?' He made a horrified face. 'NO BUT-' I'm in lost of words, I didn't know what was I thinking though, I am lost of words as I settle for a middle finger. 

Baekhyun saw this and immediately distracted us, as he acted as an emcee as he announced, 'Let the final round begin!,' he said as he flashed a referee flag. Where did he get that though? What ever he's such an extra. 

We played for almost an hour, and I'll have to admit, it was nice! My practices at home were well paid off with me, being the champion. OH MY GOD I WON!!! I was cheering and jumping up and down, as Chanyeol looked at me unenthusiastically. 'HAHA you lose, LOey!! Might as well just change your name to LOser!' I provoked him. Oh my god, finally I can do what he did to me for 6 years!! 'Hey I think I wanna be a feminist! You know, I can prove that women are strong!!!' I exclaimed. Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol must've gave up with my attitude, because they all said, 'What ever floats your boat, Lara'. I smiled at them proudly, as I thank god I got these bunch of craps in my life. 

We spent the rest of the night eating pizza, snacks and watching movies. We were all getting comfortable with blankets and pillows around us. I'm sitting between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, with Sehun beside Chanyeol. Without us realising, we've all fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. 

I woke up from the sound of the movie and immediately reached for the TV remote beside me to turn it off. I saw Baekhyun's already stretched out on the floor with Sehun beside him. That's when I realised there's something heavy on my laps. I glanced at it and found Chanyeol sleeping soundly on my laps, with his face facing me. My heart was thumping so loud. When did he get so handsome? His face features are just perfect, his long lashes, his cute nose and pouty lips, that i had to fight the urge to touch his face. I took the chance to stare at him, because in no way i'm gonna stare at him when he's awake. He's gonna think I like him. Pfft as if. I was still staring, when i heard him say, 'I know I'm handsome, but are you gonna keep staring at me?', with his eyes still closed. I was baffled. 'W-what?! I wasn't staring at you! Get off my laps!' As I pushed his head away. 'No, let me stay like this for a bit, I'm sleepy and it's comfortable,' his voice sounded an octave lower since he just woke up. He tightened his grip on my hoodie and closed the distance between his face and my body. I almost yelped at his sudden closeness. 'Fine, whatever,' I gave in, as I tried my best to get back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a package of back and neck ache, with leg cramps. Ugh, thanks a lot, Chanyeol. The audacity he has, he's still lying on my laps. I gritted my teeth. That's when I got the idea. I took my right hand to pinch his nose and the other hand made it's way to close his mouth. He woke up startled, his eyes shot open as he can't breathe. He shoved my hands away and finally took short, quick breaths. 'HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR,' he almost yelled. 'THAT'S FOR ALL OF MY PAIN RIGHT NOW,' I yelled back, also wincing because of my leg cramp. He immediately sat up, facing me, concern filled his eyes, his brows knitted in confusion. 'Hey, what's wrong, are you alright?' he asked. 'No.... cramps..... legs....', I answered vaguely cause it hurt so bad. He immediately got down from the couch and lifted my legs up on the couch. He helped applying pressure on my sole, as I screamed. 'Chanyeol... it hurts.....' i said while wincing. 'It will get better, endure it for a bit,' he said. Finally, after a few moments that felt like forever, the pain gradually decreased. I sighed of relief. Chanyeol also sighed, as he stopped pushing my sole as he came beside me, 'Better now?'   
'Yes, much better. Thanks. Don't get me wrong but it wouldn't have happened if a jerk didn't insist on sleeping on my laps,'  
'Oh, shut up,'   
'Fine,'

Just after he said that, only we realised there were two pairs of eyes on us.  
'What were you two doing?', Baekhyun asked suspiciously. Sehun beside him was smiling at us mischievously.  
'WHAT' Chanyeol and I yelled in unison, just realising how our conversation sounds like, if they didn't know what really happened.   
'At least get a room,' Sehun teased.  
'STOP SAYING NONSENSE,' as I went to Sehun to kick him.   
'Really? I woke up because of you screaming, Lara, but I didn't open my eyes. I was afraid that I'm gonna see something I shouldn't.', Sehun kept on teasing.  
'OH SEHUN YOU SHOULD HAVE OPEN YOUR EYES, I WAS HAVING MUSCLE CRAMP YOU IDIOT. CHANYEOL! SAY SOMETHING,' as I turned to him.   
Chanyeol just shrugged. This is unbelievable.  
'Ugh, I hate all of you,' I am well aware that my cheeks had turned red, so I stomped off to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I've finally came up with the tasks for Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun since I've won the annual match yesterday. I've reminded all of them to meet at 8 pm at Sehun and Chanyeol's house. We sat around their study table as we all shook hands, as if to start an important meeting. I cleared my throat as I started saying my requests for them.   
'Everyone please take note. Baekhyun, you're gonna wash and iron my school uniform for a month. Sehun, you're gonna treat me lunch and do my homework and Chanyeol, you're gonna have to treat me any food i want, anytime i want,' 

All of them were giving me unsatisfied looks but they knew can't do anything about it. I smirked and ended the 'important' meeting with 'Alright, that's all, looking forward to have yall working with me,' I snickered as I skipped my way home. 

\- the next day -

It's Monday, the first day of the month. Wow I finally have 3 slaves to serve for me starting today. I took my shower and found my ironed school uniform on my bed. Aww it's my first slave; Baekhyun. I heard him downstairs as I joined him for breakfast. 'Thanks, oppa,' I struggled to talk in a cute way. Baekhyun gagged and immediately left the table. I was hurt by my own brother! How dare him!!! Ugh what ever. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the door. Before leaving, I reminded Baekhyun to tell Chanyeol that I want the food this evening. Ha ha serves him right, I'm gonna make him poor. He was asking for hell when he didn't spoke up the truth yesterday. 

I walked out of my house and saw Sehun waiting for me. 'Hey, let's go', I said, as we walked to school. We were halfway there when a motorbike honked at us. I was shocked, so I bumped into Sehun's back, as I almost tripped. Good thing Sehun managed to catch my arm. 'Oww' I rubbed my sore forehead. When I turned around, I saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun on it. 'So long, suckers!' they mocked as they zoomed past us. 'Ugh, what a show off!' Sehun said. He looked over to my forehead. 'Are you alright?' He asked, his face a little bit too close to mine. To say that I was startled was an understatement. 'Shit, don't do that, dumbass' 'Do what?' Sehun furrowed his brows. I changed the topis since I felt my cheeks burning up by asking 'Is that Chanyeol's new motorbike?? Wow that's impressive,' I replied. Very impressive. I mumbled, as I continued walking.   
'Hey wait for me' Sehun said as he trailed behind me.

At lunch, as promised, my second slave, Sehun treated me. We had sandwiches with orange juices. We were talking about our dreams for our future when we heard a chair being pulled out. 'Hey losers, I wanna eat with you guys,' we were both shocked by Chanyeol's presence, since he always had lunch with his friends. 'Oh, my friends chose to ditch me today, because they wanted to go to library to study for the finals.'   
'You should go and study too!! You're gonna have finals too, Mister!' I advised him. 'You know, I'll pass the finals with flying colours even without studying,' he said, unbothered. 'Yeah right,' I said. 'You wanna bet, missy?' He challenged me. 'Yes, I got nothing to lose, man' I accepted his challenge. 'Okay then, we'll discuss about it this evening,' He ended the conversation. The bell rang as it's time to go to our respective classes back. 'Goodbye, hyung,' 'Goodbye, Loser,' Sehun and I bid farewell and left. 

It was a depressing day for me, because there's actually an assessment and I had totally forgotten about it yesterday. I struggled to think of the answers, but nada. Nothing came out of my brilliant mind. Not so brilliant though. Ugh, I hate tests. They reminded me of how dumb I am. I had always flunked my tests, but I would still be sad. And this time, I am 100% sure I am gonna get an F.

That evening, after a long, shitty day at school, I landed on my bed as usual. After about 15 minutes, I heard a knock on the window. I am sure it's Chanyeol. I ignored it. He's not giving up. I heard my phone rang. 'Ugh, this man really knows how to get on my nerve,' I answered the phone lazily.  
'What do you want, Chanyeol'  
'Just wanted to listen to your voice,'  
'Hey, I am not in the mood for your dry humour,' 'Yeah okay, I wanted to bring you to the ice cream shop downtown, but if you say so,' he sulked.  
My eyes popped out. 'YES CHANYEOL LET'S GO!' I immediately ended the call and got changed. 

'Mom, I am gonna get some ice cream with that loser, by loser I mean Chanyeol!' I shouted as I left the house. I heard my mom nagging about not calling him loser, but I pretended not to hear anything. Chanyeol must've heard my mom, cause he said 'You should listen to your mom! Call me oppa instead,'.  
'Oh my god, I feel like puking,' I gagged.   
He rolled his eyes and started driving. There was a comfortable silence surrounding us. It was always comfortable around him, as I caught myself in the mirror, smiling. What the hell is wrong with me. I stopped smiling deliberately. I broke the silence, 'Guess you're gonna have to spend your precious evening with me for this whole month, huh, what a pity,'.  
'It's okay, I like spending time with you,'  
His words made me arch my brow,   
'Really?'  
'No, I was joking. Of course it's a pity, pfft'  
I can't help, but felt hurt, and he mumbled something I can't interpret. 'What?' I asked. 'Nothing,' He answered. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart, but I chose to ignore it. 

Chanyeol's POV

As I was driving, I saw Lara smiling to herself. She's kinda cute when she's smiling. Suddenly she broke the silence.   
'Guess you're gonna have to spend your precious evening with me for this whole month, huh, what a pity,'.  
'It's okay, I like spending time with you,' I answered honestly.  
I glanced at her to look at her reaction and she seemed shocked. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have been honest. I don't wanna creep her out.  
'Really?'  
'No, I was joking. Of course it's a pity, pfft'  
It's a pity I can't spend all day with you, I thought. I guess I've said it a bit out loud, cause Lara asked me what did I say. 

Lara's POV

I guess I am not good in hiding my genuine feelings, because Chanyeol asked what's wrong. I can't say it's because of what he said earlier! It will hurt my ego and pride!!   
'Well, I forgot we had an assessment today, so I am sure I am getting an F!' I whined.   
'Hey, even if you remembered, do you even study?' He asked.   
I was speechless, 'Of course I don't, but at least I won't be surprised!'   
He laughed at me. 'Lara, you gotta start studying hard now, you wanted to go to a renowned university right? You told me yourself!' He nagged. 'Yes, but.....' I tried to come up with an excuse, but he interrupted, 'No buts, you're gonna study with me at the library starting tomorrow, and only after that, I'll treat you any food you want.'   
Oh, he's turning my favours around, huh. 'But I didn't say you have to treat me foods only after we study! That's violating our contract!' I defended. 'What ever suits you, Lara. I am just helping,' he's starting to lose patience.   
'Okay, fine but you have to let me ride your motorbike to the library. I don't wanna ride your old car anymore,' I replied.   
'But.......' he contemplated. 'Okay fine, deal,' he ended, as we fist bumped.   
'Okay now you can go and serve your master, my third slave,' I said. He sighed and left to buy ice creams. 

'Hey, about the bet we talked about at lunch,' he handed me a vanilla ice cream. I can't contain my excitement, even if I tried to. 'Yeay, vanilla!' I cleared my throat as I just realised I was being childish just now. 'About the bet...' HAHAHA, Chanyeol's laughter filled the shop. 'I didn't know you can be so cute!' He commented, while pinching my cheeks. I tried my best not to blush, but my cheeks aren't cooperating. Even my heart is thumping. What the hell, am I having a fever? 'Shut up, dumbass,' I said.   
'Okay about the bet, if I excelled in my finals, you'll gonna have to be my prom date, if I don't, I'll try my best not to bother you anymore.' He said smoothly.   
'Why should I be your prom date? You have thousands of girls queuing up to be your prom date!' Wow at this rate, I can just die.   
'Hey don't get the wrong idea! It's just that I don't like those kind of girls. I like older girls, but I cannot find one.' He explained. Again, I felt a weird sinking feeling in my stomach. Am I having an indigestion?  
'Okay what ever, if you failed, you won't bother me anymore, promise?' I asked.   
'Yea, okay.' He said, but his face became gloomy. No no I am just imagining things.

Chanyeol's POV

'Okay what ever, if you failed, you won't bother me anymore, promise?' Lara asked.  
'Yea, okay.'  
Does she really think I'm such a bother?


End file.
